


The Meaning of Life

by duckywrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckywrites/pseuds/duckywrites
Summary: The inner workings of Andromeda Tonks, post-war. A short one-shot of the years following the death of her family, until the end.





	The Meaning of Life

What is the meaning of life, when you lost everything that made your life worth living? Could a life lose its meaning? Would it get a new meaning once the old one is lost? Does fate exist? Or is life merely a cluster of coincidences, unforgiving and cruel?

When Andromeda lost her husband, she also lost her best friend, her soul mate, the man who had unknowingly opened her cage, and let her fly free, without once worrying that she wouldn't come back to him. From the moment she realised that he was not the one holding her down, by being different from her, different from what her mother had planned for her future, but the one who would take her hand and show her the other side, the one she always longed for, they were connected.

Knowing that he loved her till 'death did them apart', was little comfort at first. She was angry. She was angry at him for being so foolish, angry at herself for not staying with him, angry at the Snatchers, Voldemort, the Death Eaters, war, and even at Nymphadora for keeping her away from him. It was wrong to say that Andromeda Tonks was a saint. She was selfish, cruel and unfair, coated with a thick layer of sugar. Ted knew it, and loved her anyway. He always brought out the good in her, making her a little softer, a little nicer. He was her home and anchor.

Guilt was among the few reasons Andromeda stayed with Nymphadora after his death. She loved her daughter dearly, and ever since she parted with her own mother, she was determined to never leave a child behind. She did keep this promise. She stayed with her, until the day she left to fight for her own son's future; and once more, Andromeda stayed behind, being left alone with a child.

Raising Teddy was not easy. She could see so much of Ted in him, it pained her whenever he smiled. Every time he proudly showed her how he learned a new trick, changing the colour of his hair or eyes, Andromeda's stomach twisted. It took years until she was able to suppress the tears. She did call him Nymphadora, now and then, when he was still younger.

It was her duty to take care of him. She wasn't his mother, and she never would be, though she didn't stop him from calling her 'mummy' until he turned five. She could pretend things were alright, now and then, with a bit of wine. Setting the table for three, only to remember that she was alone with her grandson.

Time seemed to stand still, the more she wished the years would pass. She felt guilty for having these thoughts, now and then, counting down the years until she could finally reunite with her family. She felt guilty for not caring enough about Teddy. She would've gladly given her life for him, but this wasn't any less selfish than the thoughts of ending it herself. Life never was the same after the war. That was the price people had paid for it. That was the price his parents had paid to ensure Teddy could do and be whatever he wanted. Giving him the chance to was the least she could do for him.

So she stayed by his side, year after year, watching him grow and change. He was so much like his parents, and his grandfather. Andromeda wasn't able to fully appreciate it until he reached the age to go to Hogwarts.

With increasing age, she began to understand that, no matter when she would go, it wouldn't change the fact that Ted was waiting for her. He, of all people, would understand that she had unfinished business in this world. What were these few more years, if she could spend the rest of eternity with him?

She did go on a late September evening, surrounded by friends and family. She wore a smile on her lips, holding Teddy's hand. Death was nothing she was afraid of. She was waiting for it, patiently, until she fulfilled her purpose and was allowed to reunite with the ones she had lost so many years ago. She was not dying. Andromeda was going home.

Free from pain and grief, she did not look back. She had let him wait for too long, and now there was no holding back anymore. Holding out his hand for her to take, as if asking her to dance, he smiled at her, just like he used to.

"You aged well," he remarked with a chuckle.

"Oh shut up, Tonks," she retorted, punching him.


End file.
